Gula
by DANHK
Summary: El Host Club está pensando en cambiar su menú de postres, sin embargo, no son las clientas quienes tendrán la oportunidad de degustar la delicia más grande que ofrece el club... Crack pairing.


**Título-** Gula

**Disclaimer-** Ouran Host Club es propiedad de Hatori Bisco y Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki.

**Advertencia-** Sexo explícito, crack pairing, yaoi.

No sé si a alguien más se le había ocurrido la idea de si estos dos personajes harían buena pareja o no, pero como todas las personas que me conocen saben, ellos son mi OTP... así que espero que quien lea esto no se sienta ofendido por la crack pairing que aquí presento. Gracias por su leer. Les pido por favor que dejen un comentario para saber cómo les pareció.**  
**

* * *

**Reto #1:**

_Kai x Tamaki_

Gula

Tamaki metió el dedo en el delicioso merengue blanco que recubría elegantemente el pastel que el dulce Honey sempai le había mandado a pedir especialmente de la nueva pastelería francesa que había descubierto. Era una norma dentro del club que los posibles nuevos productos a introducir al menú debían ser probados primero por el anfitrión principesco para verificar si eran o no dignos de llegar a los exigentes paladares de las clientas.

–Deberías dejar de comer tantos postres –vino un refunfuño detrás de él.

–¿Te importa que pueda engordar? –Rió divertido el joven rubio–. Kai, tú también deberías probarlo –dijo al tiempo que se volteaba e intentaba darle con su dedo un poco de merengue al chico bicolor. Sin embargo, éste giró su rostro, provocando que el dedazo quedara estampado en su mejilla muy cerca de su boca.

El joven de ojos violetas se quedó viendo al rostro molesto de su bicolor.

–Permíteme que te lo quite –musitó abstraído, levantándose de su lugar e inclinándose sobre Kai, quien, sorprendido, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Tamaki lamió el dulce.

Una sonrisa mordaz apareció en los labios del ojirubí cuando se hubo recuperado. Ahora fue Tamaki quien se quedó pasmado cuando sus labios fueron cubiertos con el betún y cuando éste fue removido casi al instante por la caliente boca del joven bicolor.

–Me equivoqué, amo el sabor de este postre –susurró el ojirojo aún sobre los labios del otro.

Una corriente eléctrica descendió por la espalda del francés cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del ruso en su cuello, removiendo el merengue que poco antes le había sido untado en ese lugar. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido al ser desabrochados los botones superiores de su camisa y sentir el frío tacto del betún en la piel de su pecho.

–Kai, esto… –murmuró Tamaki cuando Kai comenzó a desfajar su camisa con la mano en la que no tenía el dulce.

–Pensé que querías que lo probara –le interrumpió, prosiguiendo con la tarea de desabrochar el resto de los botones de la camisa blanca del francés–. Sólo le doy un toque personal.

Empujó delicadamente al ojivioleta para que se sentara de nuevo en la silla donde había estado en el momento en el que lo encontró. Tamaki se dejó guiar dócilmente, permitiendo que Kai le abriera completamente su prenda superior.

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron de un color carmín al tener la fija mirada del ruso escudriñando cada centímetro de su pálido pecho y vientre. No era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, no obstante, cada ocasión no podía evitar sentirse apenado.

–Eres hermoso –Kai se permitió dejar escapar un cumplido.

El bicolor extendió su brazo hacia el pastel que continuaba reposando impasible en la mesa, tomando una generosa cantidad del merengue en sus dedos índice y medio. Los ojos de Tamaki siguieron sus movimientos todo el camino desde el postre hasta que se posaron juguetonamente en su pecho. Descendiendo con parsimonia por su firme abdomen, deteniéndose en su ombligo, entrando en él y regresando sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a sus rozados pezones que se alzaban expectantes a los que pudiese proseguir.

Kai repitió la operación, embadurnando du nuevo sus dedos con la crema y ahora dedicándose a cubrir con ella los delicados botones sonrosados del chico rubio. Dando vueltas a su alrededor, pellizcándolos a tiempos, presionándolos en leves masajes a otros.

El joven que estaba sentado contemplando el espectáculo sentía cómo el calor lo invadía en todo el cuerpo, provocando cómo el aumento de la temperatura hacía su efecto en su entrepierna. El destello de lujuria en la mirada de fuego de Kai no hacía más que incrementar esa reacción en su cuerpo. Siempre le sorprendía a sí mismo el sentirse tan deseado por su viejo amigo. Él, que podía tener a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, que por sí mismo era fabuloso físicamente, teniendo esa clase de anhelos por él única y exclusivamente… La presión que ejercían sus pantalones comenzaba a ser dolorosa.

Kai notó la incomodidad del francés, sin embargo, decidió que aún no era hora de aliviarla. Así que, poniendo ambas manos a los lados de Tamaki, recargó su peso sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de marfil que se extendía en todo su esplendor frente a él. Comenzó a besar el largo cuello, asegurándose que ningún resto de dulce había escapado a su anterior "limpieza", bajando con su lengua por sobre el hueso del omoplato del ojivioleta hasta llegar al sutil surco que aparecía entre los bien formados pectorales del host. Donde comenzó a lamer seductoramente el betún, mientras veía hacia arriba clavando sus rubíes en las amatistas del otro.

Al llegar a su vientre se detuvo un rato en el ombligo del francés, metiendo y sacando su ágil lengua, mordiendo la delicada piel de esa parte. Estaba seguro que al otro chico le quedarían pequeños recuerdos sanguinolentos del momento en el que lo había hecho caer ante la gula.

Siguió con su lengua el camino hacia arriba, por segunda ocasión, captando, con sus sensibles papilas gustativas el sabor propio de aquél que había sido su mejor amigo y se había vuelto en su adorado amante.

Se acercó a los pezones del muchacho, succionándolos con firmeza, subiendo, bajando, dando vueltas sobre y alrededor de ellos, hasta estar convencido de lo erectos que estaban y libres de todo toque que no fuese el del francés.

Se alzó para quedar cara a cara con el ojivioleta. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a besar por encima de los labios del otro chico.

–¿Quieres que te coma? –le susurró en su oído, jalando con sus dientes el tierno lóbulo.

Pudo apreciar un breve temblor que hizo presa de Tamaki. Eso sólo podía significar que sí.

Abrió el cierre de los pantalones del rubio y tras bajarlo junto con la ropa interior, bajó la mirada para posarla en el ya muy despierto miembro del francés.

Una sonrisita lujuriosa se formó en sus labios, ensanchándose al ver lo sonrojado que se había puesto su compañero.

Sin ninguna contemplación enterró completamente su mano en el pastel, hasta que quedó más cubierta de merengue que el mismo postre. Tomó suavemente el miembro de Tamaki entre el viscoso guante que recubría sus dedos, al tiempo que besaba más profundamente al joven.

Kai disfrutaba ver cómo el francés se arqueaba a cada movimiento de su mano, que recorría el tronco de su miembro de arriba a abajo lentamente, deteniéndose en la cabeza de éste, masajeando la punta, ejerciendo presión sobre el diminuto orificio con su dedo, al momento de rasguñar débilmente el resto del órgano.

Espasmos de placer lo invadían a cada acción que realizaba con maestría el ruso. Podía sentir cómo la _dulce_ mano de Kai tomaba sus testículos como sopesándolos. Sobándolos lentamente, de manera que la fruición sólo fuese en aumento de manera gradual y constante, yendo de atrás hacia adelante.

Cuando Kai consideró lo suficientemente _adornado _el bajo vientre de Tamaki, procedió a arrodillarse ante él, con ceremonia y elegancia, después de todo, quien estaba sentado, no era otro que _su_ príncipe.

Con decisión volvió a tomar el miembro entre sus manos y lo dirigió con seguridad hacia su boca. Engulléndolo por completo, procedió a repetir los movimientos llevados a cabo minutos antes por su mano. Succionaba, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y la giraba, creando que una cantidad infinita de descargas eléctricas azotaran la columna vertebral del rubio.

Agachándose más sin dejar de masajear en ningún momento el miembro erecto de Tamaki, Kai comenzó a repartir fugaces besos en los aterciopelados muslos de nieve del francés, trazando caminos inconexos aquí y allá con su lengua. Dando un masaje oral al periné, a veces abarcando también la parte de los sensibles testículos del joven ojivioleta.

Unos gemidos se dejaron oír, provenientes de los suculentos labios del rubio. Kai se irguió un poco para volver a procurarle la atención que requería el miembro de su amante, centrándose en la zona de la cabeza del miembro. Con suavidad rodeó esta parte tan perceptiva, al tiempo que daba lengüetadas cual helado, en una y otra ocasión jugueteando tranquilamente con el frenillo, que parecía ser el botón de activado para la oleada de suspiros de Tamaki.

Aumentando el ritmo de oscilación, envolvió el miembro en su boca y empezó un vaivén metiéndolo y sacándolo, permitiendo a su mano seguir estos movimientos, aunando el placer de la masturbación a las delicias del buen sexo oral que estaba dedicándole.

Lamió los testículos como si fuesen paletas, no dejando ningún espacio sin cubrir con su lengua. Tras otra serie de certeros movimientos tomó todo el miembro en su boca de nuevo para sentir la explosión del líquido caliente en su interior. Tragó la semilla del ojivioleta sin dejar escapar una sola gota. Para él, ése era el elixir más delicioso que podría desear.

Se acercó al rostro del otro, para besar apasionadamente a Tamaki y que, de esta manera, él también se deleitara con ese sabor tan peculiar que se había formado al mezclar su semilla, el betún y la propia esencia del ruso.

Posteriormente, llevó la mano con la que aún quedaban restos de postre y la situó en los labios del ojivioleta, pidiendo permiso para acceder. Permiso que le fue concedido inmediatamente. El rubio succionó sus dedos degustando el sabor del dulce que restaba en ellos.

Tras tener los dedos muy ensalivados, llevó su mano hasta la entrada del francés y con esa simple lubricación comenzó a abrirse paso por la cálida cavidad con uno de los dedos. Moviéndolo diestramente provocó que el orificio se dilatara el espacio suficiente para introducir un segundo dedo y, subsiguientemente, un tercero.

Con cuidado de no lastimar a Tamaki, levantó la pierna derecha de éste colocándola sobre su hombro, acomodándose para que su propio miembro rozara la entrada ya dilatada. Tras mirar a los profundos ojos violetas del joven francés, esperando la señal que le dijera que estaba listo para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, lo penetró en una veloz estocada, permaneciendo sin moverse unos instantes para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión y evitarle así cualquier clase de dolor. Repartiendo besos y mimos por toda la faz del francés, comenzó a embestirlo, primero despacio y fue aumentando la celeridad poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto que su amante volviese a venirse entre los vientres de ambos. En unos segundos más, él pudo liberar por fin su propia semilla en el interior del de los ojos amatistas.

Mientras ambos jóvenes reposaban de la pasión descargada, escucharon el tañido de las campanadas del reloj que marcaban las ocho de la noche. Sería mejor que se apuraran a salir del campus so pena de quedarse atrapados en su interior toda la noche (lo cual no era mala idea _per se_, sin embargo, el problema llegaría la mañana siguiente). Medio arreglándose la ropa y recogiendo sus maletas salieron de la habitación. No sin antes, haberse deshecho de los restos del pastel de crema finamente horneado y decorado por un experto _pâtissière_, quien, seguramente, ignoraría haber sido el creador de un postre que provocó tal placer al degustarse.

* * *

–¿Qué hacen tan tarde en la escuela, jovencitos? –preguntó una profesora de mediana edad y gafas de gruesa montura cuando los vio saliendo del edificio, portafolios en mano y ropa desarreglada.

–Estábamos comprobando las delicias del club –respondió Kai en tono sugerente al tiempo que pasaba de largo a la educadora, quien se les quedó viendo con expresión impresionada.

–Es que… vamos a cambiar el menú… y algunas actividades –trató de explicar el líder del Host Club de la escuela, agradeciendo mentalmente que ya estuviese oscuro afuera para que la maestra no notara el color que había teñido sus facciones.

–Tamaki –escuchó el gruñido de Kai, quien se había detenido unos metros más lejos para esperarle. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando corrió a darle alcance a su _amigo_.

Tamaki jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que pecaría tan gustosamente.


End file.
